wolfcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro Porche
Baron Alejandro Porche, a former warrior of Gilneas turned to Druidism and also still holding title of Baron of his land this man has little time for social life outside of those who choose to be close with him. He is now enjoying a well earned retirement from battle, though if it came down to it, this well trained fighter will defend what his heart holds dear to his last breath. He did as such not long after leaving his home, going back to defend it and kill those who took it over. There were no survivors. =Description= ----A rather dashing looking gentlemen, Alejandro sports jet black hair that would be shoulder length and well groomed. His facial hair also well managed and not an overly large amount of said hair. Alejandro's eyes sport a deep, however soft brown color that peers around almost tiredly. One may notice he wears a monocle over his right eye, not only to show his wealth in the quality of the glass and metal used but to also be used to help him see clearly. Upon his pale face there would be small indications of his age, very light wrinkles along his forehead and eyes. However the rest of his facial features and structure shows his youthfulness as well. As for his body, it is of decent proportion and size, however average in frame and height for one who was a warrior. His muscles still remain but not as they used to be, a softer toned look but one would assume that at some point or another he was ripped to the core. Now, if one were to catch him in such a form- his Worgen form, he would stand a good couple of feet taller than his Human form and his muscle mass far denser and more defined under his thick coat of jet black fur. When in said form, one would see a change in his eye color to a bright red coloration and glow. His muzzle large and many sharp teeth adorning his maw which poked outside here and there, showing how deadly it would be if something were caught in it's path. Looking downward, his claws would be noticeably sharp, and long like daggers that were fresh from the forge. The same would go for his feet as well, upon the large, fluffy paws there would be somewhat smaller but still sharp claws protruding from his toes. If someone were to look at his backside now however, they'd see what appears to be a nub of a tail, chopped off either by himself or in battle most likely. Either way he found tails to be annoying anyways. Relationships Since arriving in Bruckstone, infact the day he was about to apply for a house in Uptown a young woman by the name of Baroness Keyosa Elundel, a Half-Elf, approached the man with grim news of his men being slaughtered on his land on the mainland of Gilneas and that his estate was burnt to the ground. Luckily he had all of his gold and need-to-have belongings with him. Before Alejandro could complete his form the young halfling offered for Alejandro to simply stay with herself! She appeared to simply be putting others before herself, at the time. The Baron agreed to this reluctantly, what would he be if he said no to a pretty young face? A week or two passes, Alejandro making himself at home within Keyosa's Manor Home in Uptown. There was plenty of room for them and Keyosa's now growing collection of cats. Alejandro didn't care much for the cats but they didn't actually bother him at all. Alejandro started to grow fond of the halfling and her strange ways, learning of her past and what she hopes for in the future. He started to grow attached to her, heck the normally stubborn man was falling for her. With that, he asked the Baroness if she would enjoy being at his side and growing together. Of course, the stricken young lady said yes. The two have been seen around the city more often together than not and having a good time by the looks of how they laughed and enjoyed their time together. Though, between their good times Alejandro grew irritated, having random outbursts toward Keyosa. Mostly it was related to his own baggage he carried with him and she of course retaliating with her own. The two started to grow distant, the deal was sealed- well in this case broken. Alejandro, during one of his private fits decided he wasn't going to show to a wedding that he was supposed to accompany Keyosa to. The next morning he found a rather angry letter written to himself on his bed. He was to move out, that day and no later. Seems the Baron overstayed his welcome, now feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret, he now makes plans to get his own place but staying at the inn, in the meantime while he fully decides if he is to stay in Bruckstone or not.